This invention pertains to a means of attachment or mounting of optical sights on rifles, hand-held weapons, or the like. In such cases rough handling, impact or vibration are environmental considerations which change the positional alignment of the sights. Maintaining the alignment of the sights is a continuing problem in such firearms which to date, lacks an adequate solution. Of especial interest are the problems encountered in alignment despite high recoil, acceleration, and possibly rough handling which can change the alignment of the sights or sighting system with respect to the bore. Further problems with sighting systems to be solved hereby concern errors in existing means for adjusting sights which employ mechanical means often having play of several thousandths of an inch. However, even these small values of play can translate into excessive dispersion. There is an accuracy problem upon recoil for the subsequent shots therefore. In the stress of combat, readjustments are hardly ever possible, so a more reliable and rugged sighting structure is therefore required to meet the combat environment.
Clearly then, any arrangement that can both accurately adjust gun sights for alignment, exactly, despite high physical shock, recoil and/or serve to protect the sights, would certainly be a great advance in this art.